Release
by Glimmerine
Summary: A few days after Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's encounter with traitor Gin, Matsumoto goes M.I.A. It turns out, she just needed a little emotional release. oneshot, NOT a pairing fic. Even though, I love HitsuMatsu.


**(A.N.)** I'm new to the world of Bleach fanfiction. Go easy on me? :)

I love HitsuMatsu! Obviously.

And I really wanted to contribute something for them even though this fic doesn't exactly  
>have a relationshippy feel and they're pretty much not romantically involved at all.<p>

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya Toushiro walked the length of squad ten's training field, wondering where his lieutenant had wandered off to. "I asked her to file a simple report today, and she can't even do that." he fumed aloud. "Head captain Yamamoto needed her statement this afternoon about her encounter with Gin a few nights ago." He convinced himself that she was most likely drinking sake with Shuuhei, or napping in the captain's office. Just thinking about it made him overly agitated and a vein pulsed visibly on his forehead. She really knew how to press the right buttons. He violently pushed the doors open to his captain's office, expecting to see her there, lazing about.<p>

"Matsumoto!" he yelled, his eyes and fists clenched tight, but when he opened them, he could see that she clearly wasn't in the room. _Odd._ He thought, silently reproaching himself for raising his voice at nothing. He calmed down, and his anger turned into curiosity and then concern. Where could she be? Surely she was out with Shuuhei, Izuru, and Renji. What did she see in those guys anyway? He knew their talents, but they... Toushiro was letting his mind wander, and that was never a good thing. He had no business in picking apart her friends and analyzing their traits and relationship with her. He put those thoughts away.

Suddenly, he saw a figure come into view as he was making his way to the sixth division's headquarters. "Ah, Byakuya taicho." Hitsugaya acknowledged the man. Byakuya nodded his head.

"What brings you here Hitsugaya taicho?" The taller man asked, looking down.

"I was hoping to find my lieutenant. Have you seen her?"

Byakuya seemed to contemplate for a moment, "I don't believe I have seen Matsumoto fukutaicho at all today."

"Oh, well thanks anyway." Hitsugaya turned around, she obviously was trying to hide from her captain. He wouldn't put anything past Matsumoto, but still, somehow he doubted that she'd be avoiding him so adeptly for seemingly no reason. He decided to catch up with Yachiru, president of the Shinigami Women's Association, thinking that she may know where he could locate Rangiku. Toushiro remembered someone mentioning they had a meeting earlier that morning, and Matsumoto most likely attended.

He took his time walking across the seireitei, back toward the eleventh division's barracks. There wasn't any hurry, as she was already late in writing up that report, and he would not stress himself out on that account. Struggling to maintain a cool, collected composure most of the time was the best Hitsugaya could do. When his temper really got out of control, he was a force to be reckoned with. Somehow, Matsumoto never could push him over the edge, no matter what she did.

Her lightheartedness could even bring him back into a better state of mind occasionally, though that was extremely rare. She was a good lieutenant, despite her obvious laziness. He would never admit it to anyone, but there was no one he'd rather have on his team. Lost in his thoughts of Matsumoto, he didn't notice it when he almost passed the entrance to squad eleven's training ground. "Shiroooo!" the chipper voice of Kenpachi's pink haired lieutenant brought him back into reality. She appeared suddenly in front of him with a large smile on her face.

"I need to know the whereabouts of Matsumoto Rangiku." He told her, trying not to provoke her into trying to hug him.

She blinked. "Ran-Ran wasn't at the association's meeting this morning. I don't have a clue where she is." Yachiru shook her head. "Have you been to her house?"

Hitsugaya hadn't thought to look. Hopefully she wasn't sleeping in. That would make him an even angrier captain at the moment. "Ah. Thanks Yachiru." he flash stepped out of the vicinity before she'd have a chance to talk anymore. Yachiru was cute and sacchrinely sweet looking, but it would be a mistake to underestimate her because of her size or appearance. Toushiro knew that better than anyone, being the most underestimated captain of the gotei thirteen. He remembered when he was first promoted to captain of squad ten. No one could believe a child had acquired the captain's seat. He smirked at the memory. Had he proven them wrong yet? Had he made his presence note worthy? Despite everything that was going against him, he always knew that Matsumoto fully believed in his abilities. She was the one who'd convinced him to become a shigami in the beginning.

Now, there he was, standing at her door. He looked up at the sky that had become overcast with dark clouds. There was the sound of thunder in the distance, and he hoped Matsumoto was inside to let him in before the bottom dropped out. Rain wasn't exactly his favorite weather condition. He let his spiritual pressure be known so she'd feel that it was he, then knocked. He heard some shuffling and a voice, inviting him to open the door. When he did, he noticed that the house was even darker than the sky above. What might've been a brightly painted and accessoried home was bathed in shadow from the lack of lighting. He could see his lieutenant's sillouhette, againt a wall in the far corner.

"Matumoto." he stepped over the threshhold, a mixture of calm and melancholy overcame his features. "You've been here, sitting in the dark all day." it came out as a statement instead of a question. Toushiro felt somewhat guilty that he hadn't realized what kind of impact Gin's betrayal of the soul society would have on her. She and Izuru Kira must feel more betrayed than anyone.

He didn't walk any closer, as he could hear silent sobbing. She was trying to be quiet and keep her tears under control in front of her captain, but it wasn't working like she wished it would. "I'm...alright. Do you think I'm that pathetic or something taicho?" she said, but he picked up the sound of saddness in her forced laugh, saw her wipe at her face, and nearly felt the salty tears rolling down her arm. There was tension in the room. The air felt so heavy.

"No." he answered, unsure of how to comfort. In his past, it was he who always needed comforting, though he refused it. Why had he insisted on seeing her all afternoon? "Matsumoto, you don't have to pretend." he finally said, "I know how it hurts... to be rejected by someone." Hitsugaya couldn't offer her much advice, but he could stand by her and let her know she was not alone.

Matsumoto thought her lungs would cave in with every breath, it was emotional pain. She'd been having visitors throughout the day, but hadn't let anyone in. She reassured them of how okay, just tired, she felt and they left. It was unexpected when she sensed her taicho outside the door. As his lieutenant, she couldn't refuse him if he ordered her to allow him entrance, and she knew he was probably coming to complain about the report she hadn't sent in, but she found herself wanting to see him anyway. There was an odd kind of chemistry between them, and in a way, she loved her captain. It wasn't romantic (yet,) but she thought that maybe it could be in the future. Right now, their relationship was only as friends and for business. Still, Hitsugaya cared as much about Rangiku as she cared for him. She stood, trying not to think too much. Her tears were gone.

Walking towards her captain, he stood perfectly still, and when she wrapped her arms around him, his head rested on her chest. Her ample bosom was covered up for once with a robe. He didn't complain, or struggle, but took in the sweet smell of her blonde hair and put his arms around her waist. Everything she had been feeling, all of her held in frustrations felt as if they'd make her explode. She squeezed him a bit tighter and it dissipated. "Thanks, taicho." Matsumoto whispered, as she let him go. She wasn't back to her bubbly self, but she **was** comforted by her captain's presence.

"Matsumoto?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about this." He said, smiling.

She grinned back at him, "Of course."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Toushiro woke up to an odd banging in his forehead and strange surroundings. <em>Wh-where am I...?<em> He didn't wonder for long as bits and pieces of his memory from the night before came back. He had stayed late at Matsumoto's, making sure she was alright. They drank sake and he passed out on her couch. It was a very pink couch. Grumbling and cursing her as he got up, he didn't take special notice of the absence of his lieutenant. When he made it to his office, late, he found her sitting behind his desk. "Surprise!" She yelled. He clenched his eyes shut as a sharp pain shot through his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked, on edge already.

"Well, can't you see?" She smiled, "I cleared off your desk earlier. I got here as soon as I woke up!"

Hitsugaya opened his eyes wide. He was staring at a sparkling, clean, paper work free desk. His desk. "I see." He said, grinning just a bit. Matsumoto had decided to take it upon herself to repay him for cheering her up. "And what does your desk look like?" He smirked.

She pouted, "Does it matter?" Matsumoto crossed her arms, "Really. I thought you would be happy that you don't have any work to do for the rest of the day! Thanks to me, of course."

"It's really piled up isn't it?" He asked, looking at her with a blank expression.

She poked her bottom lip out and just nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that..." She flinched, preparing for him to yell at her, but instead, he sat down on the couch where she usually plopped.

"I suppose you have some more work to do then, while I just lay here, isn't that right?" He smirked.

"Hey! That's not fair! You're supposed to give me a break taicho." She whined, standing up. Hitsugaya only ignored her and stretched out, closing his eyes. "Taicho? Taicho!" Matsumoto sighed, giving in. "I'll just start with that report from yesterday."

**End.**


End file.
